<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Easy Take Two by JMount74</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145647">Too Easy Take Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74'>JMount74</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three of the boys are in a fix...will the others be able to help them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Too Easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this happened. Chapter One, below, was in response to the following request: For Nourelle-Tracy and her prompts of: A villain has captured Gordon and Alan and are forcing Scott to choose which will live and which dies (and what if Scott chooses Gordon, the villain will start torture before death)</p><p>My reply fic was met with so many reactions that I have added a second chapter and downloaded this as two separate fics. Thanks to Tsari who stepped in to save the day.</p><p>If you want the fluff then continue reading this fic. If you want the whump/angst, read Too Easy Take One.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was on his knees, hands bound, gun to the back of his head. Alan and Gordon, in identical predicaments.</p><p>Only they weren’t identical.</p><p>The voice spoke again.</p><p>‘Choose, Scott. Which once shall I kill? Which is more important to you?’</p><p>He stared, wide-eyed, at his youngest brothers. They both knew how important they were to him, there was no doubt about that.</p><p>‘I’ll make it easy on you. Pick one or I’ll kill them both.’</p><p>‘Kill me.’ Please kill me.</p><p>‘Oh, no, Scott. That’s too easy.’</p><p>Gordon nodded and smiled.</p><p>Alan screamed ‘no!’</p><p>Scott closed his eyes. And said…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Response</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will they be in time with a rescue?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>…in the quietest and most defeated voice: ‘Gordon.’</p><p>He couldn’t meet his brothers eyes, neither of them, even as he knew Gordon was smiling, Alan was screaming ‘No!’ over and over.</p><p>And then Gordon started laughing. Scott rolled his eyes. How were they supposed to conduct serious training for such events when Gordon is in charge?</p><p>His brother was supposed to be tortured, and as Scott looked up he saw Kayo, tickling the fish. He sighed, Gordon was ridiculously ticklish, maybe this was torture.</p><p>Alan, trying to be true to character, was currently standing like one of those actors in a Shakespearian play, bound hands held dramatically to his forehead, crying in a pseudo-English accent: ‘No! NO, I say! Taketh me instead.’</p><p>Missing his cue, Brains stuttered out; ‘Oh my, er, yo…you didn’t th…think I would ma…make it too ee…easy on you?</p><p>At least the lights flickered at the right time.</p><p>But everyone was in such disarray that Scott just stood up, removing the ‘restraints’ and walked over to the door.</p><p>Just as Virgil over-enthusiastically burst through the wrong wall, burying Gordon and Kayo in foam bricks.</p><p>Scott looked to John, who shrugged.</p><p>‘Just kill me now, please,’ he said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>